Charm
by Prydferth
Summary: The Artful Dodger Was Used To Being Alone, Until He Met A Girl He Can't Live Without. DodgerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I Don't Own Oliver Twist, If I did I would be in a Fancy Apartment Counting My Millions. But I do own the object of Dodgers affection, which goes by the name of Rayne Goldfield.

**Note- **To clear confusion. The Characters seem very mature (to think they're young) but during the Victorian Era Children of 12-15 (Like in this Fan-Fiction) have the maturity of 16-19. Prostitution was also common back then, so was thieving.

Rate+Review

Jack Dawkins, (known as The Artful Dodger to friends) was walking through the narrow alleys of London. His tattered top hat lay strangely secure on his mop of brown hair. He was on his way back to the place he called home, a small house occupied by many others. Today, his loot was plentiful. He could picture old Fagin smiling crookedly at him, pleased with his thieving.

Dodger entered the loft area, he saw all the boys doing the usual (A few were playing cards, while others were sleeping after drinking too much gin) but he saw Nancy talking to Fagin. A young girl of his age stood next to Nancy. She had dark wispy hair, as far as Dodger could tell she has dark blue, almost black eyes. She wore a dark purple dress; it was very short (barely covering her petticoat), she also wore dark stockings up to her mid-thigh. Her profession was obvious by the way she dressed, Dodger could tell she was a prostitute.

"Of-course she can stay, as long as she earns her keep" Fagin told Nancy, obviously talking about the girl.

"That shouldn't be a problem; she's still being trained for her career. But she's a mighty fine pick-pocket" Nancy nodded.

"Very well, but she will have to sleep on the floor".

With that Nancy left, the girl still stood next to Fagin as he introduced her to the boys. She seemed un-interested, until it came to Dodger's turn to meet her.

"This is Jack Dawkins, but around here he's known as The Artful Dodger" Fagin said gesturing to the early teenage boy.

"Rayne Goldfield, also known as Charm" The girl, identified as Rayne smiled.

"I expect you can be her mentor Dodge".

"I s'pose I can 'elp the gal" he smiled.

Fagin left the two of them. The Artful Dodger suddenly realised how close they stood.

Her corset was tight, enhancing her womanly features. Dodger felt the urge to kiss her, to feel her red lips roaming his body. But he quickly excused those thoughts, blaming his raging hormones. It was late now, and they needed to sleep.

"Where do I sleep?" Rayne asked.

"There" Dodger shrugged pointing to the patch of floor next to his bed.

"But why must I sleep on the floor, when I could just share with you?" she said innocently, pretending to be oblivious to the sexual innuendos.

"That's inappropriate" Dodger managed to say. Even though his teenage body craved to feel the girl shudder in pleasure underneath him.

"Why'd they call you Charm anyway?" asked the Dodger as he lay on his bed.

"D'you want a demonstration?" She asked slowly crawling atop of him.

His heartbeat quickened as she leaned on his lower-body. Her small pale hands working on his waistcoat buttons. He couldn't push her away, as truthfully he wanted this. He wanted to feel her bare skin on his (even though they just met) to make her scream his name in utter exhaustion. After opening his waistcoat she planted quick frequent kisses down his neck causing him to generate a small noise. She then began to release the clasps on the back of her dress. Dodger was painfully aware of the throbbing he felt in his private area as she ran he hand up his inner thigh. He was also glad that the boys were asleep in their beds, and not witnessing this shocking display of mature nature. Her soft dress lay crumpled on the floor, leaving her in her white petticoat. The Artful Dodger let his instincts take over, as he kissed her hardly on her lips, attempting to undo the back of her petticoat, only to be stopped by soft hands.

"It'll cost you" she whispered in his ear.

"How much?" He hurriedly asked, gasping for breath.

"Hmm.( She paused) Two and a half pennies" she smirked, knowing it was expensive.

The Artful Dodger contemplated this idea, weighing the prose and cons of the deal. He had a few spare pennies to blow, since his successful day pick-pocketing. He decided to bargain with the girl instead, wondering what she would do for a lower price.

"What will you do for a penny?" he asked.

"I can make you smile" She whispered against his neck.

Dodge rummaged in his trouser pocket and handed the girl a shinning penny.

"Deal. Is everyone asleep?" he asked.

"Let us hope so" she smirked as she ran her hand down his dirty shirt.

She used her nimble hands to un-tie the knot that fastened his trousers. Dodgers face reddened as he remembered that he didn't have underwear (not many of the boys had). Charm pulled down his red-ish brown trousers to reveal his aroused manhood. She leant down, engulfing his length in her mouth. Softly sucking, flicking her tongue on the end of his throbbing member. Dodger grunted at the contact, happy with his decision. A few minutes of sucking, licking and moaning later he came into her comforting mouth. His juices shot down her neck like a shot of warm milk, as he shuddered at the release. Rayne lay beside The Artful Dodger, lifting the sheets to cover them both. She tucked the shinning penny that united them both into her petticoat.

"How was that?" she asked the still dazed Dodger.

"Wonderful" he smiled pulling the girl closer to his side, only to be pushed away as she took his covers and laid on the floor.

"Good" she said as she fell asleep.

Leaving young Jack Dawkins stunned and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Again I need state that I don't own Oliver Twist. Never have, and sadly never will. If I did, do you really think I would be here, typing stories on my laptop?.

**Note**- By now Rayne Goldfield (Charm) might seem like a worthless whore, and Dodger might seem like a immature lech. But Dodger got caught up in the moment last chapter, which resulted in paying for Charm's services. Charm isn't actually as manipulative, she's just using her bluntness to mask the broken heart she hides so well.

Jack Dawkins awoke to warm breath tickling his nose. Black eyes faced brown as Rayne Goldfield starred down at him.

"Get up 'en, we got work to do" she said as she shook his shoulders.

"What?" he asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"We got work; those rich folk won't just _give_ us money ya'know" she said as she laced up her tattered black boots.

A few minutes later, they stood in the crisp morning air. They were searching for a silly looking mug, of whom they could rob.

"There, grey coat" The Artful Dodger told the girl.

"What you waitin' for 'en?" she asked Dodger, nudging him slightly.

"This is your turn gal, to see what you can do" he told her.

"I think you already know what I can do" she smirked, trying to make him uncomfortable (and succeeding).

"Just go" he ordered pushing her into the crowd.

As fast as she descended she re-appeared holding a golden pocket-watch and a few pennies. She smirked at the Dodgers slack-jawed expression. She split the loot, keeping the pocket-watch and four pennies, and giving the rest (thee pennies and half a crown) to The Artful Dodger. Making sure she had enough to give old Fagin for her keep.

"I 'ad a look through the crowd, nothin' worth pinching" Charm sighed.

"Best get 'ome then" Dodger huffed.

They began walking back to their home, stopping on the way to buy bread (and yes, they actually bought it). They stopped on the London Bridge, and sat on a wall, munching on their bread.

"What's it like then?" Dodger asked, adjusting his placing on the wall.

"What's what like?" Charm asked, dropping some bread crumbs to feed the birds.

"Being a, well…a prostitute?" Dodger said, averting his eyes to the water under the bridge.

"I'm not one yet"

"But, what about last night?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I paid you, and you… (Making gestures with his hands, not wanting to use such vulgar language in front of a girl)"

"(She laughed) I wanted to know if it would work, Bet and Nance told me to practice when I can. So I'm good enough when the time comes"

"Do want to be the same as them, Bet and Nancey?"

"They have someone that loves them, someone that cares for them. Of-course I want that" she shrugged, pulling her coat (which was a mans coat) closer to her fragile frame.

"Do you want to be like them, a common whore?" he asked getting annoyed with such a thought.

"No, I don't. But a livings a living" she sighed.

"You don't have to live like that" Dodger said.

"Where will I go?, Where will I live, I'll have to leave when I come of age" she said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You can stay with me" he said, and he was sure of his decision, he wanted her to stay with him.

"What do you mean?" she asked wiping away the tears.

"You can stay with me; I won't be leaving the house any time soon. And when Fagin makes you leave, I'll threaten to go with you, and we all know he wont make much of a living without The Artful Dodger" he smiled pulling her closer to his side, as if to protect her from the cold breeze.

"Thank you" she said, as for the first time in her life, she felt like someone actually cared for her.

The walk back to the house was quite un-eventful, they walked hand-in-hand laughing at the silliest things. Ignoring the fact that they might not survive the winter.

"Look who's back" Charley Bates exclaimed seeing both teens entering the loft.

"My god, he has a gal with 'im" another exclaimed.

"'Ello Dodge, Charm. How nice of you to join us" Fagin smiled.

"What winnings do ya 'ave for me today?" he continued.

"We have three pennies, half a crown, a few shillings and three ounces of cheese" Dodger said as he passed the objects to the old Jew.

"Very good. Rayne, how's about you come with me to The Three Cripples?" Old Fagin asked.

"No, she can't" Dodger quickly exclaimed. Knowing that Fagin was going to find the girl some un-clean business.

"And why not?" He asked, getting very annoyed with the outburst.

"B-because she doesn't need work" he hurriedly replied.

"She needs to pay her keep" Fagin stated.

"She has, she helped get those pennies" Dodger said.

"She needs experience Dodge, and a few pennies ain't enough" Fagin said.

"I'll pay 'er, I'll give 'er money. So she don't need to go to The Three Cripples"

"It's alright Dodge" Charm smiled, although she didn't want to go, she didn't want Jack Dawkins to give her money.

"No, it ain't alright. Your not going, here (He hands her a few shillings and a penny)"

"Fine" Fagin pressured. "But she better get practice, I'll be back later"

With that said, Fagin left. Mumbling about how stupid Dodger must be.

"What do you want me to do?" Rayne asked.

"Nothing" he said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, now sleep"

"It's only eight" she complained

"So?. Now Sleep." He said and gestured towards the other half of his bed.

"Night Dodge" She sighed as she tucked herself into his side.

"Night Rayne, Love you" he sighed, but she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Oscar

**Disclaimer**-I Don't Own, Blah-Blah-Blah.

**Note**- Recent Chapters have been full of The Artful Dodger, Charm and Old Fagin. Therefore this chapter will have some of the other boys, mainly Charley Bates as I don't know much about the other boys. But it will still have a lot of the two main characters, Rayne Goldfield and Jack Dawkins. Also, a big surprise in this chapter.

Dodger woke to hear a light whispering above him, none other than Charley Bates was whispering to a boy called Ace. He could hear them whispering about how Dodger must have "got Lucky" the night before. Then he remembered that he lay in bed, with Charm next to him. He gently shook her awake.

"What?" she asked lazily.

"What're you wearing?" He asked, seeing her in a very revealing petticoat, but she had on his shirt over the top.

"I didn't think you'd mind" She smiled, and then Dodger remembered that he pulled off his shirt in the night, as the loft area was very warm.

"What d'you two get up to then?" Charley asked, causing some of the others to snicker.

"Nothink', But it's more than you'll ever get" Dodger retorted.

A chorus or "Wwww" sounded from the loft area as The Artful Dodger got dressed. He took his shirt off of Charm gently, making sure that he covered her barely clothed body by standing in front.

Months had passed since Rayne Goldfields arrival, she and the boys got along well. But she got on especially well with young Jack Dawkins.

The rest of the boys (even Fagin) knew that Dodger was courting young Charm. That the both of them were in a relationship of sorts. And Fagin accepted that she was not to be a prostitute, but she still worked in the brothel (helping the other girls get ready, mending clothes etc.). She was quite good at making clothes; she gave Dodger a new handkerchief, made from a part of her old dress. She also made herself a purse, using more of her old dress and the side of Dodgers worn out leather boots.

"Hello Nancy, How're you today?" Fagin asked as Nancy walked in, only to be crowded by the pick-pockets (excluding Charm and Dodger, who were sat on his bed kissing)

"I'm fine, when did this happen?" Asked Nancy gesturing towards the couple.

"A few months, but they've been very full on lately" He shrugged getting back to his work (as he liked to call it).

Nancy walked towards the couple, she was shocked to see how full on they really were. They were sat very close, Dodgers hand was on Charms upper thigh (under her dress). You could also visibly see his tongue in her mouth, as she bit his bottom lip.

"Break it up you two" Nancy said as she separated them. "Rayne needs to come to work with me" She continued.

"But why Nance?. Cant ya' see were busy" Dodger groaned.

"You can continue you game of tonsil tennis later" Nancy said, holding Charms arm.

"Can't I skip tonight Nance?" Charm pleaded.

"Nah, Bet needs a new patch in her dress"

"Alright 'en. Bye Dodge" Charm sighed, pecking The Artful Dodger on the lips.

At the Brothel the usual was going on. Nancy had gone to "talk" with a client, Bet was getting very friendly with one of her usual clients. All the other girls were busy as well, leaving Charm by herself with nothing to do. She occupied herself by pairing up all the stockings. She found an old top hat, with a red ribbon around the bottom; she thought that Dodger would like a new hat. She was also given new under-garments (a two piece) by Annette, she was a kind woman. She was around the same age as Nancy, but she had a scar down her right cheek, meaning she didn't get much business, but she remained positive.

Nothing was left to do, so she was allowed to return home. She walked towards the flat, and heard a crying sound coming from a near by alley. She approached the alley with care (as it was beginning to get dark) she heard a whining sound from a basket that lay beside a bin. Inside the basket was a small baby, only a few hours old by the looks of it. It had tiny hands, a pink nose and a head full of black wispy hair. It was wrapped in a white cloth, a note (telling the reader to care for the baby like it was they're own) attached. She lifted up the basket carefully (after deciding to take the baby, instead of leaving it to die) and began walking up the stairs towards the loft.

"Password" said Jonno (one of the gang) from behind the door.

"Open the door before I get Dodger to knock your teeth out" she demanded.

"Not without a Password." She soon heard a scuttling, a creaking, and then the door opened.

Dodger stood there, as Jonno hurriedly found his flat cap and scurried back to the loft. Rayne smiled at him to thank him, and then carried the basket to her bed. She gave Dodger the top hat (which she got for him in the Brothel) and shushed him before he could say anything. She lifted the baby gently from the basket, cradling it lovingly in her arms.

"Why'd you 'ave a baby?" Dodger asked shocked.

"I found her" Rayne whispered back.

"Where?."

"The alley behind the rubbish bins"

"You gonna keep it?" he asked leaning closer, and tickling the child on the nose.

"I think I should, it'll die otherwise"

"I agree. _We_ should keep it. I've always fancied myself as a family man" he smiled.

"You're fifteen" Charm laughed.

They sat there for a while talking, Rayne checked the baby's gender, it was a boy. They also decided to name him Oscar, and to care for him as if they were his parents.

The other boys were shocked; some thought that Rayne and Jack were Oscar's real parents. Others thought that The Artful Dodger wouldn't be able to care for a child.

Dodger and Charm were fast asleep. Oscar lay in his basket beside them. Oscar began crying, waking up the two who cared for him. It was the first of the many nights this would happen.

Note-Nobody has rated or reviewed yet. This is the last chapter I think I will put up, as I doubt they are being read. I will still be writing them, but doubt I will be posting them here until someone reviews and/or rates.


	4. Chapter 4

Another month passed, the young family grew closer. That's what they called themselves, a _family_. Nobody thought that the baby would bring them closer, they seemed to have matured a bit since Rayne found Oscar in that alley.

That day Bet and Nancy came over. As the three (Bet, Nancy and Fagin) had a conversation over a pot of coffee, Dodger, Rayne and Oscar (who had grown quite a bit, but he was still very small) were sat on The Artful Dodgers bed. Rayne laughing happily, balancing young Oscar on her lap, as Dodger told stories of what he had gotten up to that day. The Artful Dodger felt happy with his make-shift family, he always acted like a man, now he truly was one. Baby Oscar brought such joy to the other boys as well.

Often Fagin would use Oscar in his game with the boys (The game where he acted like an old man, and the boys tried to pick his pockets without him noticing). He would carry the baby in a sling on his back, and see if the boys could take him (not that they were to steal children, just practicing for larger and heavier objects). But the only pick-pockets able to take him where Charm and Dodger, if anybody else tried Oscar would kick his small chubby legs.

"Ain't they adorable" Bet sighed.

"Who?" asked the oblivious Fagin.

"Well Dodge and his family of course" Nancy replied, slightly aggravated.

"Oh yeah, of course" Fagin sighed.

"How d'they work if they have a child to care for?"

"Rayne stays here to care for Oscar most the time, until he's old enough for one the boys to look after 'im" Fagin explained.

"Come on Nance, best get back" Bet said.

The two of them said they're goodbyes and left for the brothel.

"When should Oscar start talkin' 'en?" asked The Artful Dodger.

"He only a month old" laughed Charm.

"So?."

"I doubt he knows what talking is yet Dodge".

"May I borrow Oscar my dearies?" asked Fagin, coming over to the couple.

"Sure, but I don't know why you bother, they won't be able to get 'im" Said Dodger as he handed the child over.

"Thank you, enjoy your alone time" Fagin smiled as he tucked Oscar into his sling.

"Adorable ain't he" smiled The Artful Dodger.

"What, Fagin" Charm laughed.

"Nah, Oscar" Dodger chuckled, lightly pushing Charm. So he lay atop of her.

"You know, we could always have a baby ourselves" he whispered into her ear.

"What about Oscar?" she asked.

"A brother or sister for Oscar"

"I'll have to think about it" Rayne said, lightly pushing Dodger away from her.

And think about it she did, she thought about it very often, every few minutes.

"Dodge, I've decided" Rayne whispered, as they lay in bed that night.

"What have you decided on love?" asked Dodger.

"I don't think we should have a baby Dodge" Charm sighed.

"That's fine, now get some sleep. I know how tiring caring for Oscar is" He whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Rayne and Dodger (and of course Oscar) fell into a dreamless sleep. Rayne and Oscar slept as Dodger snuck away into the cold London streets.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayed

"You're gonna 'ave to wake 'im Charm" Pearly (named because of his lack of teeth) said

"Why?, frightened of Dodge are ya" said Shilling (named because of his disgusting rotting teeth, the colour of shillings).

"You ain't seen 'im in the mornin'"

"And you think I want to?"

"Move then" Charm said as she pushed through the boys.

Charm sat on the bed; and stroked Dodger's hair out of his face. He stirred, grabbing hold of the bottom of Rayne's purple dress. A small smile played at his lips as he sighed.

"Someone seems 'appy" Shilling said.

"Where'd he go last night anyway?" asked Pearly.

Charm was listening carefully to their conversation. Meanwhile The Artful Dodger (still asleep) squirmed to grab Charms hand as she pulled away.

"I dunno, he came back looking quite a mess if ya ask me. He seemed jolly as well"

"When did he leave?" asked Rayne annoyed.

"Middle of the night, Baby was cryin' he shushed it 'en left" Pearly replied.

"Where'd ya go Dodge?" she asked the sleeping boy.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He sighed and stirred some more. Another smile on his sleeping face.

"Ophelia" he sighed and turned over.

A few gasps were to be heard, Charms face fell, a few silent tears pilled from her eyes. She hurriedly picked up her few belongings (a small book and a handkerchief). She picked a loaf of bread off of the table (and wrapped it in cloth) and picked up the basket, with Oscar smiling brightly inside of it.

Rayne sat on the floor lacing up her boots. Dodger woke up. He yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where you goin' love?" asked Dodger.

"I'm not your love, her names Ophelia" Rayne seethed.

"Ophelia?"

"Yes, your lover, the girl you left for last night"

"Listen to yourself Charm, d'you think I would leave you. I love you" he reasoned

"My name is Rayne Goldfield, I'm not Charm. Say goodbye to Oscar, Jack, you won't see him again" She said calmly (masking her boiling anger).

With that she left, slamming the door shut. Dodger ran after her, screaming her name. He had no luck. Every night for the next few months he would go searching for her, with no prevail. The winter passed, a new boy named Oliver Twist joined the gang.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do I eat it? All of it?" asked the young Oliver, whom had been nick-named Nolly.

"Yes me dear, all of it" smiled Fagin.

"Dodge, who owned that locket?." asked Oliver when he saw the golden chain on Dodgers bed.

"A young girl Oliver, she was very close to Dodger" Fagin said as he returned to his chair.

"She was beautiful she was, she 'ad the kindest eyes I've ever seen, and a pearly smile" Chester (another new boy) said.

"How'd you know what she looked like?" asked the very annoyed Dodger.

"The pictures Dodge, the ones you drew of 'er" Chester replied.

"Can I see them?" asked Oliver.

Dodger got the crumpled drawing from his pocket and gave it to Oliver.

"A real beauty ain't she" Dodger smiled.

"It was always 'er, me and our baby Oscar" he continued.

"I've seen her before" Oliver said.

"I doubt it" Handles (a boy with big ears) said, getting elbowed by Dodger.

"Where?" he asked.

"Next to the bakery down the street, she had a baby with her."

"When did you see her?"

"About an hour ago, before you found me"

"I have to go" Dodger said as he quickly bolted through the door.

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Fagin.

"Yes, why?"

"He's been looking for her for months, since December"

"The baby she had, it didn't cry. It didn't move" Oliver said.

"Let us hope Dodger finds them, he can get very angry when he's lied too"

"Why did she leave?"

"Dodger betrayed her trust, we never found out who Ophelia was" Pearly replied.

The Artful Dodger sprinted down the street, in hope of finding the girl he loved, the girl he still loves. Thoughts flooded his mind, he wandered how big Oscar was, he wandered if Rayne was alright, and if she still remembered him. He was given strange looks by the other boys who were out "working" as he ran, he had to weave through crowds of people, and he was sure that by now his feet would be bleeding. He saw her; she was sitting in a doorway, her purple dress black with dirt. She held a wad of material close to her chest; Dodger knew that in that wad the baby would be.

"Rayne, Is that you?" Dodger asked as he neared her.

"Dodge?" she asked looking up, her skin paler than before.

"Yeah, it's me. I've missed you so much" he said sitting by her side."

How's Oscar?" he continued to ask.

"Sick" she said.

"Look, I'm really sorry Rayne. I didn't mean to hurt you" he apologised.

"Who's Ophelia" she asked.

"Nobody"

"Who's Ophelia" Rayne demanded, her voice rising.

"A girl"

"Why'd you do it Dodge?" she asked near tears, but still willing to forgive him.

"I wanted to adopt her"

"Adopt her, how old was this girl?" Rayne asked shocked.

"She was the same age as Oscar, Oscar's twin sister. The mother saw me when I was out with Oscar; she asked if I would care for Ophelia as well. Otherwise the mother was going to drown her." Dodger explained honestly.

"Where were you, in the night?" she asked, not looking at him completely

"I met the mother; she wanted to give me Ophelia. I was going to bring Ophelia back with me, so Oscar could have a sister. But the mother wanted me to pay for her. I refused"

"Why were you happy then?"

"Well, the Mother (Who refused to tell him her name) gave me a few pennies to care for Oscar. I bought you a gift on the way back" he smiled, pulling a small book from his pocket.

He gave her the book, it was the sequel to the book she had with her many months ago. The book she would read to Oscar at night, when he was restless. The book that made her feel warm, while she rested in the cold doorways of London pubs.

"You kept it, all this time?" Rayne asked shocked.

"I never forgot you, I've been waiting so long for you, and for Oscar" he said, helping her up. It soon began raining.

"Best get you home before you get sick" Dodger smiled holding her hand, pulling her towards the building where he lived.

"I don't have a home" she sighed.

"You can come back, to your old home. With me, Fagin and the boys" he said.

They walked back to the building Charm once called home. The Artful Dodger filled her in on everything that had happened. And he told her about the young boy, who was called Oliver Twist. Dodger was worried about Oscar, not once did he move or cry. They arrived at the wooden door they knew too well.

"Fagin, its Dodger and a girl, should I let them in?" asked Oliver from the other side of the door.

"Why yes Oliver, let them in" said Fagin.

"Hello Nolly" Dodger said joyfully as he entered, pulling Rayne behind him.

"Oh my, Charm is that you?" asked Fagin.

"Hello Fagin, still caring for the boys I see" Charm smiled as Fagin hugged her.

"Is that your baby?" Oliver asked Dodger; who held the bundle of clothes close to his body.

"Yes he is, do you want to see him?"

"Please, if it's alright with his mother" Oliver said, turning to Charm

"Go ahead, but I warn you. He's been very sick lately, been coughing up blood" she replied.

Dodger handed the baby to Oliver, Oliver hesitated before pulling back the clothes that covered Oscar's face. The baby's face was pale and dirty, a small patch of blood on its chin. He was cold, his hair damp.

"He's dead" Oliver stated, looking up at Dodger and Charm.


	7. Chapter 7

Dodger quickly grabbed the baby from Oliver's arms, and then he pressed his calloused hand against the baby's cold forehead. He gulped his neck suddenly dry and tight.

"He's right, Oscar's dead" Dodger said, a single tear running down his cheek.

Rayne began sobbing uncontrollably, tears cascading down her cheeks as she clutched onto Dodger for support, Fagin took the baby's corpse. Dodger let his tears silently run down his face, trying to comfort Rayne. She screamed and sobbed for hours. The boys had trouble sleeping, as all they heard where her sobs and sniffs. Dodger had trouble holding his emotions together. He knew he had to be strong for Rayne. Who had by now fallen asleep, still clutching onto his arm.

"Is she alright?" Oliver curiously asked Dodger.

Dodger shook his head "Never seen her like this before" he sighed sadly.

"She should feel better soon" Oliver said, trying to make him feel better.

"Let's hope so Nolly" Dodger smiled, ruffling you Oliver's hair.

"Never seen 'er cry before today" Dodger continued "She used to be so strong, no one could ever upset my girl. When she found Oscar, she became more caring, towards everyone, like 'er motherly instinct began to show. But now" Dodger paused to stroke Charms bedraggled hair out of her face "now, I don't fink I'll ever see 'er like that again" he finished.

"She could always have a baby couldn't she?" Oliver asked innocently, oblivious to the idea he just planted in Dodgers mind.

"Yea, s'pose she could" Dodger smiled. "Better sleep a bit now Oliver, Work tomorrow" he finished.

He awoke the next morning to find Charm staring at him.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm glad to have you back Dodge" she smiled numbly.

"Me too" he smiled, rubbing her arm caringly.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Anything" he smiled.

"I've known that Oscar was dead for weeks" she sighed, looking away.

"w-wha-B-but" he stuttered.

"I couldn't accept it, I've mourned him for weeks, carrying him around aimlessly. God had let me down when I needed him" she sighed.

"God is for the rich and the dumb, we don't need him. We have each other and our memory of Oscar" he smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace.

She still sniffled most nights, but eventually she stopped. She began turning back into the Charm Dodger first met. The girl he fell for almost a year ago. She became more confident, blunter. And to Dodger's great pleasure, she became fuller on. It was another one of the nights they were together. Oliver and the other boys were asleep. And Dodger wanted nothing more than to feel loved by her. But he would have to wait, as Fagin was still there, and soon he would be in the Three Cripples.

"What's wrong?" Charm questioned when she saw Dodger lying wide awake the next morning.

"Nothing, just thinking" he replied, looking down at her.

She was lying next to him, her raven hair splayed across the pillow behind her, she was dressed merely in her under garments and her ivory skin begged to be washed.

"I feel dirty" she sighed rubbing the dirt on her arm.

"Well" Dodger smirked.

"Not like that you Lech!" she laughed.

"I'll be right back" he smiled, getting out of bed.

The mumble of his and Fagin's voice could be heard before the sound of pouring water. A few minutes later The Artful Dodger returned.

"There's a warm bath for you in the other room" he smiled, grabbing her by the hand.

"Since when is there a bath here?" she asked.

"It's more of an old tub, but a bath all the same" he smiled as they entered the small room. "You get in the bath, and I'll make sure none of the boys come 'ere to disturb ya"

The warm water felt nice against her sore skin, it soothed the scratches she had obtained from living on the streets for all those months. She relaxed fully for the first time in months, but before she could be completely at ease with herself she heard a scuffling from outside the door.

"Get away you pig!" she heard Dodger yell.

"And who are you to stop me?" the voice of an evidently older boy questioned.

Through the door Charm could hear the throwing of punches and the other boys chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" she began to lift herself out of the bath in order to view what was going on, but before she could, the door of the room opened.

Dodger entered his hat in his hand, and his lip bust.

"What did they do to you?" she questioned him, rubbing the hair off of his forehead as he stood next to the bath.

"Nofink I couldn't handle" he said.

Charm lifted herself out of the bath, while doing so she quickly grabbed a towel (which more resembled an old bed sheet) and wrapped herself in it. She felt guilty that Dodger had put himself in harms way to protect her; she should be able to protect herself. She quickly dried herself and changed. Before they exited the room Dodger quickly washed his face in her bath water. It might sound disgusting to some, but they had very little, and Dodger had sacrificed most of his weekly water supply in order for Charm to be able to have a bath (although he didn't tell her this).

"You're too good for me" she sighed.

"I lo-" but Dodger was cut off By Fagin's booming voice.

"Time for work my Darlings! Those pockets won't pick themselves".

And with this, everyone left for another day at work.


	8. Chapter 8: Lemon

**WARNING**-Complete Lemon, Don't like, don't read (remember, Charm and Dodger are still a bit awkward since Oscar's death).

They had been pick-pocketing for hours; Dodger always got back to the loft a few hours before the others, as he was the most skilled and had already collected his loot.

"Back early" Dodger smiled as Charm entered the loft.  
"Wanted to come home" Charm smiled back, and gave him a quick kiss.

She starred into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"Charm it's strange, the way you're looking into my eyes like that, it's almost like you love me..." he smirked, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips closer to Charms suggestively. She couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss her or wanted to see her reaction. She was trying so hard to resist him that it hurt.

"Dodge, look at the time, I need to mend the back of your coat before Nancy collects us for Annette's birthday party" Charm blushed, trying to save herself from embarrassment.

"Oh, I suppose your right" Dodger smirked, and patted the back of his blue coat.

"Dodge how am I supposed to mend it, while you're wearing it?" Charm laughed.  
"What?" The Artful Dodger frowned.  
"Never mind" She shook her head and began inspecting his coat.

She was about half way done when Dodger started acting differently.  
"Charm, move your hands down my waist" he smirked back at Charm.  
"Like this?" She said, and moved her hands onto his hips. He twitched a bit  
"Lower" he answered, and she moved her hands onto the front of his trousers.

She couldn't resist her urges. She unfastened the knot and opened his trousers, then reached in, gripping his manhood in both hands. He jerked a bit and she realized what she'd just done.  
"Uh..." Charm blushed and went to take her hands back  
"No keep them there! Now...rub..." Dodger smirked again, and Charm shuddered, but this is what she'd wanted to do deep down.

She started to rub the tip of his manhood gently. It started to get hard and erect, Dodger moaning softly through closed lips. She rubbed it harder and he came onto her hands  
"Dodge...?" Charm said, a bit shocked by his new behaviour.  
"Just wanted to know how far you were ready to go " he whispered,

"But then I realized that I've wanted this for so long..." he finished.

She was shocked; she felt so lucky to have the handsomest guy in the world wanting her.  
"I'd go all the way and further with you" she said, and dug her nails into his manhood. He moaned and bucked his hips back against her. Charm started rubbing against him and rubbing his manhood at the same time, as he relaxed and enjoyed everything she was doing to him.

"No one's here" he said, pulling the small curtain closed around their bed. "Now you can show me what all the way and further is" he smirked. Charm smiled willingly. She was going to let everything out on him, and nothing could stop her now.

Dodger pushed Charm down on the bed. He pushed his lips against hers violently, pressing his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hands up and down her sides vigorously.

She flung her arms around his neck and tongued him back with all the passion she could muster. He tore the upper part of her dress off and unclipped her upper petticoat, throwing both off onto the floor and resting one hand on each breast, he tightened his grip and massaged them roughly. She threw off his trousers, revealing his giant, rock hard, scorching, pulsating manhood, leaking cum all over her and the bed. She grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she possibly could, making him moan loudly and spit cum into her hands.

He was the liveliest guy she'd ever seen, and even though she was a virgin, every second felt right. He sat up from her a minute and threw his shirt off.

She stared in awe at his perfectly toned chest. He looked down at her and eyed her up and down.  
"Dodger...you're...perfect!" She panted, her legs slaying wide open.

"I could say more than that for you Charm, I've loved you since I met you" He smiled, and threw her skirt and panties off.

He gazed at her womanhood hungrily. He leaped down onto her chest, licking and biting her left breast while fondling the other with one hand, grabbing her around the back with the other.

He left a trail of licks and kisses down her body to her warmth. He pressed his tongue against her clit, then flicked it quickly into her entrance. She moaned loudly and jerked her hips. He bit down on her clit and she sighed loudly, then screamed his name  
"DODGE! Oh my God!" She yelled, his teasing giving her an orgasm  
"Your turn" Dodger smirked. Charm pushed him down onto the bed and worked her way down his chest, licking and kissing it lovingly. She got down to his manhood and bit the tip so hard that he burst cum straight into her mouth

"Charm!" he shouted, and she put his whole length into her mouth. He moaned and pulled away from her, then threw her down onto the bed  
"D-dodger!" She moaned  
"I want to do you proper now Charm, please, give me everything you want from me and I'll do the same with you" He panted desperately, positioning himself over her opening, shaking and dripping with sweat and cum.

"Dodger, I don't care if I die tonight just as long as you go more pleasurable with me than you ever have before and ever will with anyone else" Charm pleaded, and Dodger nodded  
"Charm, I'm a virgin, I've never done this before either, but I'll make tonight something to remember for both of us" he said, and thrust his whole manhood into her faster than she thought was possible  
"Dodger, It hurts!" She screamed at the top of her voice, wincing in unbearable pain  
"Just relax and let me do this, it'll hurt, but you'll love it" he smiled, and started to work his manhood in and out of her. She closed her eyes and laid immobile, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"D-d-dodger...it. it feel so good! Go harder! faster!" She squealed, as the pain faded into total pleasure

"Dodger!" he pumped in and out of her faster and faster, thrusting with everything he had. She bucked her hips into his, then rolled him over so that she was on top. She raised and lowered herself onto his manhood and he moaned in total indulgence.

"Charm!" he screamed, and they both climaxed, throwing their heads back and screaming. She fell down onto his chest, gasping for air.  
"Dodger. I...I love you more than words can say" She sighed lovingly, holding him tightly  
"One kiss would say more than a million words ever could" he smiled, and she kissed him tenderly.  
"Dodger...thank you." She whispered, and he held her tighter  
"I don't believe how much I love you Rayne" he smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips. He closed his eyes and she lay listening to his heartbeat. She had no more to say, She didn't have the energy. They both drifted into a silent sleep, him still inside her, her still in his loving embrace.


	9. Chapter 9: The End?

"Move!" Charm cried as she hurriedly ran towards the tin bucket that lay not far from the bed. She had been experiencing this for the past few weeks; her stomach lurched every morning, until the remnants of whatever she had eaten the previous night was filling the bucket.

The boys of Fagin's crew grew anxious, wanting to know what was wrong with the girl; they asked and pestered until she grew angry. She knew exactly what was wrong with her, she knew about the life that grew inside of her. Nancy wasn't an expert, but she had been well enough to discover the ersatz illness that had taken control of the teenager's body, but this was neither a blessing nor a curse, Dodger had suggested in the past at creating a new life with her. But his suggestions were only to be turned down by the level-headed girl. And now, the life that wasn't planned wracked through her mind night and day.

Lucky for her Dodger was oblivious, he slept through most of her retching, and excuses the times that he didn't. He thought that she had become infected with the stomach bug that travelled through London at the time, but she was only sick at a specific time, that specific time was morning, every morning. And that's how they lived for the next few weeks, he grew more aggravated by her distant behaviour, he even went as far as to not speak to her until she gave him an explanation, but she wouldn't budge. "I got the Bug" she would say every time, and every time he believed it. He felt a fool, he came to the conclusion that she was being unfaithful, either that or she was dying of a rare disease, but he thought the latter impossible therefore he was almost sure of her being unfaithful, and he would get his revenge.

He tossed and turned as he had nightmares about her and the "other man" and came to the conclusion that he would do the same to her; make her feel the way he felt. That was when the (seemingly delusional and overly imaginative) Artful Dodger decided that he too would be unfaithful, and make sure he got caught in the act.

So he went down the cold London streets, and as the winter breeze swept through the murky alley way he caught sight of her, Alison Gwyn (A/N- Yes, I took the surname from the infamous Nel Gwyn) her scraggly hair hung limply to her dirty shoulders, her black dress tattered and torn, she gave him a grim smile. Her rotting teeth repulsed Dodger, but she was the cheapest (quite literally), and he needed to follow through with his plan. She curled her sinewy finger, beckoning him to her. Her sickly sweet grin turned to one of lust as he handed her the needed money, and with that he led her to the loft. The loft he was sure Charm would return to within the next few minutes.

His plan was going to plan; this sorry excuse of a girl lay above him as he did nothing just watched her work. And the promising footsteps of his usual love grew closer and closer. The door opened, and the girl smiling face soon fell, her deer-like yes watered, as the sob grew stuck in her throat. She processed the image her eyes displayed, the whore that was above her first and only love, the previously shed clothes that lay on the floor, and lastly, his smirking face.

She ran as quickly as she could, as quickly as her feet would carry her. Her feet carried her towards the London bridge, her hands clasped around the edge as she sobbed uncontrollably, she grasped the paper and pen she usually had with her and wrote on it franticly.

_I hope you find this, I hope you understand why I did this. This is your own doing; I thought my leaving in the first place would be enough, a warning. But evidently not. Please enjoy your life with the girl I saw you with, but I know, that behind that smirking face of yours was true sorrow. Sorrow because I found your secret, that I had walked in on the cruelty that you have hidden so well. And this is how I end it all, my pain will be no longer, and you shall no longer need to worry about my finding out, I shall no longer be a hindrance to you. But remember, as I lay stone cold at the bottom of the Themes, your unborn child lay with me, and forever we shall remember the way you betrayed us._

_Yours truly,_

_Rayne Goldfield._

This was the end; she fastened the note to the railing with the ribbon that had previously resided in her hair. Tears still ran down her face, and bile had risen in her throat.She clambered shakily onto the railing, watching the dark depths of the water that rushed underneath.

He ran, he ran like she had previously done, he saw her shaking silhouette on the edge, his breath hitched when he saw this. He ran faster, pushing through the crowds of people that had come to witness the tragic event. And as he neared her she looked as him, her eyes were devoid of any emotion, and slowly, almost painfully, she placed one foot in front of the other. She drew one last breath and let herself fall, the air whipped around her, and suddenly she regretted jumping, she wished to run to his arms, and forgive him, to bring up a family. But it was too late, the deed was already done. And as the dark waters claimed her as their own, she shed one last tear.

People say; that when you plan revenge you should dig two graves, one for the person you're getting revenge on and the other for yourself. This saying was evidently true to The Artful Dodger, as he clutched the note that was left for him to his chest. The heavens opened, and down came the rain, and this rain only reminded him of his, or more likely once-his Rayne, and then of his unborn child. He painfully regretted his actions for the rest of his short life.

**Authors Note: Yep, I ended it once and for all. I didn't want the end of the story to be like this, but I needed an ending that would be quick, and would tie in with the rest of the story. And when I read over this chapter I could feel the dry lump in my neck. And to be honest, I think I will miss writing this story, but who knows, a sequel might pop into my mind, an alternate ending of such. Watch this space.**


End file.
